You're all I have left
by BackStabbed Rebellion
Summary: Lucas is Dally's brother. He moved in from to New York where his parents were keeping him. His parents didn't like him so they drove him all the way to Tulsa. Here, he is to stay with Dally and the others. He's shy, sweet, funny ... But theres a catch ... Lucas is gay. Slash, OC, Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meeting the Uncomfort

"No! Get away from me!" Lucas scooted back until he hit a brick wall.

"Why, we're just here to have some fun with our little Greaser buddy." A Soc stalked forwards.

A yellow shine covered the Socs' eyes just to add to the horror.

"N-no! Stop!" He winced as he was soon surrounded by the towering Socs.

"Calm down. It will just hurt a bit." A different Soc pulled out a blade.

"GAH!" Lucas woke up screaming bloody murder.

Dally rushed to his side and checked him out. No cut, no bruises, just a frightened kid.

"You okay?" Dally asked a bit confused about what happened.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare. Sorry." He shook his head to cure the stupidity.

"Don't worry about. Happens to me sometimes." Dally smiled and walked out of the room.

He laid back into the bed and thought about the nightmare. He never had a nightmare since he moved in with Dally. This was the first. He slowly fell into a light slumber and snored quietly.

"Wake up." A stern voice awoken Lucas.

His eyes slowly opened and he gingerly rubbed them. He waited for the blur to fade away and he looked around. He saw Dally standing in the corner of his room with a wallet in his hand.

"What do you want?" Lucas whined.

"It's time to get up. I don't want you sleeping all day." He shot a glare at him.

"I don't feel so hot." He mumbled.

Dally walked over and raised his hand to Lucas's forehead. He held it there for five seconds then moved it away.

"Well, you have a fever." Dally said simply.

"Ugh ..." He groaned.

"I'll be right back." Dally walked out of the room and over to the phone.

He punched in a few digits and it rang. A man answered.

"Yo." He answered.

"Hey, Steve. My brother has a fever and I have a date with Sylvia. I need someone to look after him. Can you do it?" Dally cut to the chase.

"Yeah. I guess. I'll be over." Steve hung up the phone.

Dally walked back over to Lucas.

"Hey. I'm having a friend watch over you while I'm with Sylvia. Listen to everything he tells you to do. Got it!" Dally said sternly.

Lucas was afraid of Dally. Though he was his brother, he was still intimidating. Lucas nodded and laid back onto the bed. His head was pounding, he's was thirsty, he was burning up, and he also felt like he was going to throw up. There was a knock at the door and Dally answered.

"Thanks, Steve. I owe ya one." Dally pat Steve on the back and trotted out the door.

Steve nodded and headed to the room where Lucas was and opened the door slowly; if he was asleep. He walked to Lucas and placed his hand on Lucas's forehead.

"Fever, huh." Steve removed his hand.

Lucas nodded.

"I'll be right back." Steve got up and headed into the kitchen.

He scavenge through some drawers and found a dish rag. He wet it with cold water and brought it back to Lucas.

"This should help." He laid the rag across Lucas's head and went back to the kitchen.

He rummaged through the kitchen and found a clean spoon. He dug through the freezer and found a carton of ice cream. He jabbed the spoon into the ice cream and grabbed a bottle of water. He returned to Lucas.

"Eat this." Steve handed Lucas the carton.

He looked down at it then back at Steve.

"This is Dally's ice cream." Lucas said meekly.

Lucas isn't that comfortable around strangers. He hasn't met any of Dally's friends. Well, besides Johnny. Johnny and him became good friends real fast.

"Well, he can deal with it." Steve smiled.

He looked down at it and lifted the spoon to his mouth. It began to melt in his mouth and flavor gushed. He smiled and scooped a generous amount into his mouth.

"So what's your name?" Steve took a seat on the bed.

"Lucas." He responded quietly.

"So I heard you're his brother. How does he treat you?" Steve asked thinking about how much Dally hated his family.

"Fine." He muttered and set the ice cream off to the side and sipped the water.

"You're kinda shy, aren't you?" Steve smiled.

Lucas didn't know how to respond. He was shy but didn't know how to respond to a question like that.

"It's okay. Shy people are really fun once they get to know people." Steve sifted his hand through Lucas's blonde hair.

Lucas smiled meekly and Steve laid with Lucas.

"Once you feel better, I'll take you to meet me and Dally's friends. You'll fit in just fine."

Something about Steve made him sound fake to Lucas. He sounded too nice.

"You're not acting like yourself. You sound fake. Act how you normally would around your friends." Lucas didn't like when people acted different around him.

"How'd you know I was faking this?" Steve cocked a brow.

"You sounded too nice. No one isn't that nice around anyone, Dally's brother even."

"Welp I am faking. Do you want to get out of here and meet everyone else? A fever isn't as bad as a cold or flu so you should be fine." Steve suggested.

"Yeah. I couldn't sit in bed all day." Lucas sat up and jumped out of bed.

They put on their shoes and walked out the door.

"So how old are you?" Steve asked out of curiosity.

"15. You?" Lucas asked quietly.

"You look like you're 11!" Steve yelled with awe.

"Doesn't that make me feel better about myself ..." Lucas says as he shoves his hands his pockets.

He always gets treated like a kid because he doesn't look his age. He's rather on the smaller side but he has strength and speed to make up for it.

"Sorry, kid." Steve felt bad.

"Just don't call me kid, kiddo, pipsqueak, or anything like that and you'll get to keep your face the way it is. Got that?" He says smiling but also intimidating him.

He defiantly got that from Dally.

"What, you going to get Dally to beat me up?" Steve acted like it was no big deal.

Just then, Lucas's fist collided with Steve's face. He toppled over and glared at Lucas.

"No. I'll do it myself." He matched the glare but with bigger strength than Steve expected.

"Well, I don't want to lose you yet so let's keep this at neutral." Steve says getting back to the sidewalk and starts walking with Lucas again.

"So what kinda of music do you like?" Steve asked as his jaw ached.

"Metal. I am in a symphonic metal band after all." Lucas smiled.

"You are? Dally never told us." Steve cocks a brow.

"He doesn't know. He probably hears us though. You know that band that plays at around 8 with blasting music? Yeah that's us." Lucas smiled inwardly.

"Yeah. I usually listen to you guys. I like metal. Darry and Two-Bit kinda do too. Well you don't know them yet but you will soon." Steve thought about what he said.

"We have another concert tonight. You can bring everyone if you want." Lucas thought about it. "Well, you might not recognize me though."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Just remember the word 'carnie' and I think you'll get it."

"Here we are." Steve pointed to a small, white house.

He walks inside with Lucas following Steve. They are hit with the sound of yelling and cooking. Steve smiled as it reminded him of every other time he opened the door.

"Two-Bit, Mickey isn't real." The boy said with his face beet red with anger.

"Yeah he is! I've seen him with my own two eyes!" The man named Two-Bit yelled back.

Lucas stood closer to Steve as he looked around nervously. Steve noticed and looked down at Lucas.

"It's okay. They're nice people." Steve tried to make him feel better.

Lucas looked up at Steve then at the approaching man.

"Steve can you ... Whose this?" An older man looked down Lucas.

Lucas scooted closer to Steve and his throat knotted up.

"Darry, this is Dally's brother Lucas. Lucas, this is Darry." Steve moved out of the way so they could meet each other.

Lucas held out his hand and Darry grabbed it. Darry shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet yah." Darry smiled.

Lucas nodded as his hand retreated.

"He's a bit on the shyer side." Steve explain.

"It's okay. With Dally being my brother, so would I." Darry chuckled.

"Whose here?" Two-Bit asked as two others followed.

Lucas took a step back and was intimidated by the three guys walking up to him.

"Guys, this is Lucas; Dally's brother. He's kinda shy." Darry explained.

"I'm Soda." Soda smiled a wild smile.

"Keith is the name, just call me Two-Bit." Two-Bit grinned.

"I'm Ponyboy." The boy smiled.

An uneasy feeling came over his body. He sat nervously as all eyes were on him. He had to say something.

"I-I'm L-Lucas." He stammered.

"Nice to meet yah!" Soda's smile got bigger.

"Hola." Two-Bit answered.

"Hey." Ponyboy said embarrassed of Soda.

Lucas nodded and stood awkwardly. He thought about the band and how they were playing tonight.

"Steve, come around 6:30 if you want front row spots. They usually get filled up quick. It's at West Minor and remember, Carnie. I have to go and get everything ready." Lucas felt comfortable talking to Steve.

"Okay, see you there." Steve waved as Lucas left.

"What's he talking about?" Darry leaned against the wall.

"You like metal music, right?" Steve turned to Darry.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with what he's talking about?" Darry asked not getting his point.

"You remember that band that always plays around 7 and blasts metal music? Well, Lucas is in that band and I wanted to go. I was supposed to ask of you guys want to. You guys up to it?" Steve cut to the chase.

"I'll go. Darry, you should come." Soda begged.

"I'll go. Pony, Two-Bit, you in?" Darry asked looking at the two who haven't answered.

"We'll go." Two-Bit said as he wrapped his arm around Ponyboy.

"Where are you guys going?" Dally walked through the door.

"To see your brother preform." Soda blurted out.

"What do you mean? He doesn't preform. And Steve, you should be with Lucas." Dally is puzzled by all of this.

"There are lots you dot know about your brother." Steve shook his head.

"It's almost time!" A man by the name of Wally yelled.

Lucas slipped into his suit and black pants. His hair was spray painted vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows. It mimicked the pattern of fire.

"You look hot." A girl by the name of Mary walked up.

"Looks cool, doesn't it? So what songs tonight?" Lucas asked fixing his black and white Carnie jacket and placed contacts in that turned his emerald eyes yellow.

"Storytime, Amaranth, and Planet Hell." Mary said adjusting her skin-tight leather suit.

"Sounds fine." Lucas said as he took a peek outside.

Some familiars caught his eyes. It's was everyone he met today. Even Dally is here! Wait ...

"Shit! He's here. Whatever." He muttered.

The curtains went up and he grabbed the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome. Three songs for tonight. Storytime, Amaranth, and Planet Hell. Enjoy." Wally introduced as he walked over to his drums.

Mary walked over to her violin and Lucas hooked his microphone around his belt until it was his turn to sing.

The concert went like this ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own the song in this chapter. It's "Storytime" By "Nightwish" If you want to listen to it.**

Chapter 2 Carnie on Fire

The piano started along with the electric guitar. Playing the same melody for a few moments. Then the drums began.

Lucas walked around creepily. Looking people in the eyes and smiled creepily. He jumped around and his hair danced like the fire it mimicked. He almost star

"'Twas the night before, When all through the world, No words, no dreams .Then one day, A writer by a fire imagined all Gaia. Took a journey into a child-man's heart." He Lucas unhooked the microphone and smiled creepily into it as he sung.

"A painter on the shore,  
Imagined all the world within a snowflake on his palm. Unframed by poetry, A canvas of awe. Planet Earth falling back into the stars." He sung then stalked up to the familiars.

"I am the voice of Never, Never Land. The innocence, the dreams of every man. I am the empty crib of Peter Pan, A soaring kite against the blue, blue sky, every chimney, every moonlit sight. I am the story that will read you real, Every memory that you hold dear." Lucas sung into Steve's eyes before doing backflips all the way back to center stage.

Steve thought about who he just saw. 'Carnie' he thought to him. He looked at the flaming carnie and realized the resemblance.

"See the one with the red, orange and yellow hair? Looks like fire almost?" Steve shouted over the drums.

Everyone nodded and looked at him.

"That's Lucas. He's the one singing." Steve said even surprising himself.

Everyone wasn't convinced.

Eight Socs walked out onto the performing area. Lucas stopped and walked over to them. They usually kept playing the same melody at the beginning of the song when this happens. Lucas walked.

"What do you want?" His voice boomed over the microphone.

The familiars watched a bit nervous.

"Well, we were looking for a fight. Seeing how you are a Greaser, this just made it more fun and having everyone watch you get beaten to a pulp added to the fun." The biggest Soc walked forwards.

"I'm stronger than you think. Asks brother over there. I'm sure you're familiar with Dallas Winston." Lucas grinned a wicked grin.

Everyone sat amazed. It was Lucas. He looked nothing like himself and acted totally different.

"He tough?" The Soc boomed, not taking his eyes off Lucas.

"Yeah! Stronger than you chicken arms!" Dally yelled from his spot.

"Just for that, you're getting beat ten times harder." The Soc growled.

"Can't fight what you can't touch!" Lucas yelled as he ran in a direction.

"After the pipsqueak!" The bulky Soc yelled as he ran after him.

"You're too slow!" Lucas taunted skipping backwards now.

"Get the hell over here and fight like a real man!" The Soc quickened his pace.

Lucas lunged forwards with his elbow pointed forwards. He dug his elbow into his rib cage and pounced onto another. His fist connected to his lower jaw and toppled over. Lucas slid under another and pulled his feet out from under him.

"Lucas! Lucas! Lucas!" The crowd cheered.

Lucas stood up and the last five surrounded him. They pulled out switchblades and he patted his pockets for his two blades.. They weren't there.

"Looking for these." A Soc sneered as he dangled to switchblades then through them.

He was unprotected. He was cornered. No where to go, no where to run.

"Five on one doesn't sound fair. How about seven on five sound?" He smirked as he noticed the familiars walking over.

"Wha-" a punch across the face stopped the Soc mid word.

Each Soc was down in a matter of seconds. He smiled at the six. Johnny didn't like to fight so he stayed behind.

"So now you've figured it out, huh?" Lucas smiled as he looked into Dally's eyes.

"Never knew this about you." He smiled.

"Come on! My arms are getting tired!" Wally's voice said over the microphone.

"Enjoy." Lucas smiled as he walked back to stage.

"I am the journey, I am the destination. I am the home. The tale that reads you. Away to taste the night. The elusive high. Follow the madness Alice, you know once did." He moved back to the familiars and nodded for a thank you.

"Imaginarium, a dream emporium. Caress the tales and they will dream you real. A storyteller's game. Lips that intoxicate. The core of all life is a limitless chest of tails."

"I am the voice of Never, Never Land. The innocence, the dreams of every man. I am the empty crib of Peter Pan, A soaring kite against the blue, blue sky, every chimney, every moonlit sight. I am the story that will read you real, Every memory that you hold dear."  
Lucas ran to stage.

He sung with the small choir singing behind him. He prepared for the last line of the song. He swung the chains that were wrapped around his wrists and brought the microphone to his mouth.

"I am the voice of Never-Never-Land. The innocence, the dreams of every man. Searching heavens for another Earth!" Lucas sung.

He sung along with the choir. He jumped around and his hair mimicked the fire again.

"I am the voice of Never, Never Land. The innocence, the dreams of every man. I am the empty crib of Peter Pan, A soaring kite against the blue, blue sky, every chimney, every moonlit sight. I am the story that will read you real, Every memory that you hold dear." Lucas sung into Soda's jubilant eyes.

"I am the voice of Never, Never Land. The innocence, the dreams of every man. I am the empty crib of Peter Pan, A soaring kite against the blue, blue sky, every chimney, every moonlit sight. I am the story that will read you real, Every memory that you hold dear." Lucas sung.

His voice sounding angelic and the choir adding onto the song. His solo ended and he thrashed around and everyone smiled. Cop cars pulled up and all music stopped. He walked over and up to Lucas.

"We got a report of volume complaint." The police officer looked into Lucas's eyes.

"Probably that elderly couple again." Lucas smirked.

"Well, this concert is over. Pack everything up and leave." The man shot Lucas a look.

"Why? We just started the fun." Lucas chugged a water bottle but left it half full.

"Well, not everyone likes this crap music. Pack up or get arrested." He narrowed his eyes on Lucas.

Lucas met the glare and turned around.

"Come on. Lets go." He growled.

"That's what I thought." He smiled and turned around.

Dally and the others walked up and smiled.

"You sounded great!" Dally hugged Lucas and put him in a head lock.

"Wait." Lucas pried Dally off of him and waited for the cop to be ten feet away.

Lucas closed his left eye and aim carefully. He launched the water bottle and his turned in spirals. Before it hit its destination, Lucas turned around. The water bottle found its home in the back of the cops neck. The gang laughed and turned back to Lucas.

"God, you look creepy." Two-Bit analyzed Lucas's costume.

Lucas snickered and raised his hand to his eye.

"What are you doing!?" Soda asked a bit grossed out.

Lucas pulled out the cup-shaped plastic and put it into a container. He looked back up and turned to Soda.

"Look at my eyes. The yellow one has a contact in it. It turns my eyes different colors." He explained as everyone looked at his eyes.

"So you have green eyes? Never saw blonde hair, green eyes before." Soda wanted to confirm.

Lucas took out the other contact and put it in the case. He threw it over to Mary and looked at everyone.

"Now I have to look like this for the rest of the night." Lucas looked down at his clothing.

"It's okay. Just act like a carnie and nobody will notice." Steve giggled.

"Okay." Lucas jumped down onto his hand and began walking.

He was walking on his hands? Not a surprise with Lucas's bag of tricks. He continued to walk like this until he felt light-headed. He jumped up and fell down with a thump.

"Got up too fast?" Johnny held out his hand and laughed a little.

"Yeah. I guess." Lucas smiled as he pulled Johnny on top of him.

They got up and brushed the dirt from themselves.

"Let's get you home and washed up." Dally said and stole Lucas from Johnny.

Lucas stepped out of the shower with small traces of dye in his hair. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He felt embarrassed of himself. He was strong, but no muscles to support it. He was tuff, but a childish face disapproved. He was fun, but shyness to hold him back. He was loving, but no one liked him to be able to show it.

He walked out of the bathroom with a heavy sigh and into the kitchen. His red shorts getting caught on a nail sticking out of wall like usual. He dug through the refrigerator but found a population of beer. Nothing edible or child- ... scratch that. Teen friendly to drink.

He scavenged through the drawers and found a picture. It wasn't of Sylvia or another friend. He took a closer look at the picture. It was a blonde kid sitting by a cake. There was a number six in the middle. The boy's green eyes gleamed with dancing fires. Another blonde smiling, but his eyes weren't green. A rather bluer color. They seemed to be having fun.

Lucas's eyes wandered to the corner of the picture of the picture. 6/21/60 was labeled in permanent marker. Lucas's birthday. It was his six birthday and the other boy was Dally. Well, when he wasn't colder than ice.

"Whatcha looking at?" Dally walked up and snatched the picture from his hands.

"Why do you have this?" Lucas asked looking up at Dally.

Dally smiled and laughed a little. He remembered this picture.

"To remind me what family I have left." He smiled down at Lucas.

Lucas smiled and hugged Dally.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Lucas held him tighter.

"Of course." Dally said simply.

The walked over to Dally's room and over to the bed. They laid still hugging and slept a peaceful slumber


End file.
